djangounchainedfandomcom-20200215-history
King Schultz
Dr. King Schultz was a dentist-turned-bounty-hunter who freed Django and helped him rescue his wife. Schultz was eventually killed in a shootout when he shot Calvin Candie in the chest with his ladygun. Biography King Schultz came from a wealthy family in Germany and is highly cultured as well as very intelligent. He practiced dentistry up until five years before the movie. Schultz despised slavery and hated the sight of slaves being treated poorly and also killed. At some point in his life, Schultz was married. His wife supposedly died of an unknown cause, as we can see a tombstone with the name of Paula Schultz in Kill Bill II, who lived from 1823 to 1853, 5 years before the beginning of the movie. Schultz became a bounty hunter sometime in the past and stayed true to his profession. While tracking down the Brittle Brothers, Schultz came across the Speck Brothers and their slaves who were marching the country for days. Schultz claims he is looking for a slave who knows the Brittle Brothers and the Specks allowed the former dentist to inspect the slaves. When Schultz came to Django who was originally owned by the Brittle Brothers, the Specks refused to sell him and grew impatient with Schultz. When Ace Speck threatened Schultz to go away, Schultz kills Ace and crippled Dicky Speck by shooting his horse. Shultz then frees Django and gave the other slaves 2 choices. 1: Lift up the dead horse and carry Dicky to a nearby town which was miles away from where they came from or 2: Kill Dicky and have their long desired freedom. The slaves picked the second choice. Hours later, Schultz and Django head to a nearby town and settle at a bar in which the innkeeper runs away for help. Schultz humorously suggests that the innkeeper calls in the sheriff rather than the marshall. After killing Sheriff Bill Sharp, Schultz and Django were then greeted by the armed residents and the marshall himself. Schultz uses a clever advantage to prove that he is in fact a bounty hunter and Django is a freeman. After dealing with the sheriff, Django tells Schultz about his time with the Brittle Brothers and Schultz promises Django freedom and payment for his service. Schultz then finds out that Django is married. Traveling from Texas to Mississippi, the duo went to the Bennet Plantation where the Brittle Brothers are currently located. At the plantation, Spencer G. Bennet, the owner harrasses the duo because Django has the priviledges that a white man has. Schultz manages to cool Bennet's attitude by offering him money and telling him that Django is a freeman. While Django deals with John and "Little Raj" Brittle. Schultz rushes to Django and asks him of Ellis's location. Django points him to the fields and Schultz snipes down the last Brittle. Approached by an angry mob that is lead by Bennet, Schultz once again uses his clever advantage to get rid of Bennet and his angry mob. Schultz became aware that Bennet will hunt him and Django down so Schultz set up a trap for Bennet and his mob to come. Before hiding, Schultz puts a pack of dynamite in the dentist sign. As Bennet and his mob came, they started to madly search for the bounty hunters but far from the dentist wagon, it is shown that the duo are seen on top of a tree, with a rifle in Schultz's hand. Schultz then ignites the dynamite by shooting the dentist sign which killed almost all the supremacists. The remaining survivors fled in terror while Bennet struggles from his horse. As Bennet is escaping, Schultz offers Django to shoot Bennet to which he complies. Django then successfuly snipes Bennet to which shows Schultz being proud of Django and also surprised of his marksmanship. Schultz